hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Nitrokoff
The Dynamite Guy semi-officially referred to as Alexander Nitrokoff is one of the 999 ghosts haunting the Haunted Mansion. His portrait is one of the four that hangs in the Stretching Room. Appearance Based on his portrait, in life he appeared to be a middle-aged Caucasian man in his fifties, with a full beard, a balding hairstyle, wearing half a tuxedo with a red sash going from his right shoulder to his left hip (which might suggest he was the mayor of his place). Waist down, he does not wear slacks in regards to revealing his red & white undershorts. On his feet, he wears purple socks, black shoes & white shoe coverings. As the Stretching Room transforms, his painting elongates to reveal an impending absurd fate: standing on a dynamite barrel with the fuse lit. Background Not much is known about Alexander, but it's best to save that the painting of his "corruptible mortal state" attests to the current presence of his spirit in the mansion. It is possible that in life, he was was a resident of the house, but this is speculation. The most likely interpretation of the painting is that it is an allegory of the futility of power, just like the Quicksand Men are the allegory of the futility of money, and the Tightrope Walker an allegory of the futility of beauty, as all three do not stop death. From that, it can be assumed that Alexander Nitrokoff was a politician. However, an alternate interpretation was given in an old version of the Ghost Host's spiel written by X. Atencio, where the Host would tell us more about the biography of the Stretching Portrait characters; in this version, he was "Alexander Nitrokoff, an anarchist who came to us with a bang one night". Appearances in other media SLG comics The Dynamite Guy appears in the story A Dynamite Party. In this version, his name is Steven and he had a wife named Edith. The slip in his paper was actually an invitation to a party at Gracey Manor. A wild eccentric, Steven goes to the party without his pants, but loses his glasses, wandering half-blindedly through the halls of the Mansion. Looking for the food pantry, he stumbles into a closet full of explosives and unwittingly lights a fuse when setting the candle down. Disney Crossy Road In the app Disney Crossy, Alexander appears as an unlock able character referred to as "The Orator" and when you play as him all the candelabras in the mansion are replaced with sticks of dynamite. Trivia * In the unnoficial Ghost Gallery storyline the character is referred to as Ambassador Edward Gracey of Burma who was the uncle of Master Gracey (who in this version of the story is also the Ghost Host). He died in 1937 when revolutionary guerrillas broke into his Embassy and blew it up before a banquet. * The canonicity of the name Alexander Nitrokoff is somewhat loose considering how the script which referred to him as such also referred to the Black Widow character now canonically known as Constance Hatchaway as "Widow Abigail Patecleaver". * In Tokyo Disneyland's Haunted Mansion, there is a portrait in the corridor of doors depicting an unknown man with the same proportions and pose as Nitrokoff, plus the dimensions of the portrait make it appear to have been taken from a Stretching Portrait. * In the Library scene of The Haunted Mansion, a picture of Alexander Nitrokoff can be seen when Jim walks by it before he experiments with the bust that reveals a secret passage in Ramsley's study. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undead Category:Portraits Category:Ghost Gallery